


Warming Up to Love

by shezzapleeza



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzapleeza/pseuds/shezzapleeza
Summary: Seregil is cold, Alec decides to warm him up.





	Warming Up to Love

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction. (first time writing a work at all, let alone just pure smut lol)
> 
> I demolished all the works here for Alec/Seregil, so I decided to write my own. 
> 
> This is set in the cabin in book 3. (Traitors Moon.)
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes. It's unedited.

Seregil threw open the cabin door, scattering snow as he came through the threshold. The flakes still clung to his dark hair.

Barring the door firmly, he turned to Alec who was tending to the fire in the hearth.

“By The Four! It's miserable out there!” He took his rough knitted mittens off and went to warm his hands by the fire.

“Are the horses okay?” Alec finished feeding the fire and set a kettle full of snowmelt water to boil for tea.

“I made them as comfortable as possible.”

The snow lasted for a couple days, and now that it started to taper off, the temperature was dropping steadily. Alec was coping with the cold, he was the one to do most of the hunting, but Seregil was too attached to his mount to neglect tending to him, even in the hated cold.

Pulling a rustic chair in front of the fire, Alec pushed Seregil to it. He sat down and unlaced his boots. Alec set them near the fire to dry, and helped Seregil out of his heavy furs, then wrapped a woolen blanket around his shoulders. 

Seregil sighed contentedly when Alec handed him a steaming mug of tea. One of the few luxuries they would make a trip to the nearest town to trade for.

“You spoil me, Talí.” Seregil smiled softly at Alec. 

“I'm just afraid that if I don't, you'll get catch a chill and I'll have to listen to you whine in bed for a week.” Alec teased as he poked at the fire and added more wood.

“Bed for a week?” Seregil waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's start now.” He set the mug down and shrugged a corner of the blanket off. Reaching out to Alec, he grabbed his hand and drew him close. Alec smiled and shook his head indulgently at Seregil, but settled on his lap, straddling him face to face. The old chair creaked, but held their combined weight. 

Alec rubbed up and down Seregil's arms. “Are you warm enough now?” He asked. Seregil wrapped his blanket around both of them and pressed his lips to Alec's neck. His nose touched Alec's skin and he startled.

“Damn you! Your nose is still freezing!” Alec laughed, as he squirmed away. He didn't try to escape Seregil's lap though. “You did that on purpose.”

“You wound me, my love.” Seregil gasped comically. “I’m just trying to restore warmth to my poor frozen body.” He pulled Alec back in, this time successfully kissing along the juncture of his neck. 

“Unless,” seregil said between kisses. “You have…” he moved up Alec's neck, pressing little kisses to his jawline. “...A better idea on how to warm me up?”

Alec shifted his position on Seregil's lap, moving his hips down. He felt the undeniable shape of Seregil's interest between them, even through the layers of clothing they both had on.

“It seems like you are already pretty warm, Seregil.” 

Seregil smiled wickedly and slid his hand between them. Using his fingers, he outlined the similar shape of Alec's cock, already hard between them. “Same to you, Talí.”

Alec's eyelids lowered, and he bit his lower lip, smiling sweetly. He slid off of Seregil's lap, and settled on his knees in front of Seregil.

Seregil almost whined about missing the warmth that Alec took when he moved, but he knew the look in the younger man's eye, and didn't want to interrupt.  
Giving him a lust glazed look that Seregil knew well, Alec started unlacing Seregil's doeskin breeches.

“I think you still could use a little more warmth.” Alec said with smirk. 

Seregil lifted his hips as Alec deftly moved the breeches down. Seregil's erection twitched slightly, exposed in the cold.

“My naughty Dalnan.” Seregil sighed and closed his eyes as Alec ran his hands down his thighs, feeling the muscle underneath. His warm hands felt good, but he still felt a little cold being exposed, even with the fire blazing near them. Seregil opened his eyes expectantly. Alec turned and took a sip of the still hot tea, holding it in his mouth for a moment, then swallowing.

“If you just wanted to steal my tea, Alec, you didn't have to take my pants off.” 

Alec shot him an amused look, but just took another drink of tea. Still holding the warm tea in his mouth, he shifted forward to Seregil's erection. Alec looked up at Seregil, swallowed, then wrapped a deliciously warm and wet mouth around the head of Seregil's cock. He moaned in surprise as Alec sucked more of his length into his mouth. The heat from the tea made Alec's mouth even more pleasurable than usual. Seregil rested a hand against the side of Alec's head, not putting any pressure, but just to feel his head bob gently as he sucked. 

Alec gave one more long parting lick down the length of Seregil's cock, and took another drink of tea.

““Bilairy’s Balls, Alec!” Seregil said, voice wavering slightly from arousal. “Where did you learn that?”

Alec shrugged, smiling with pride that his trick worked on Seregil. “I just came up with it right now.”

“Mm. Talented.” Seregil moaned again when Alec's hot tongue moved down him again. 

Alec pulled back to get another drink. Seregil guided him back up and on his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss. Alec's tongue moved as cleverly against his own as it did when it was swirling around his cock, he thought. Alec's lips tasted like strong tea, and the sensations was erotic. He wanted Alec. All of him. And they had all the time in the world. He said that as he started undressing him.

“Alec, Talí.” He breathed, fingers moving quickly to unbutton Alec's wool vest he wore over his tunic. He tossed the vest aside and started unlacing the tunic. Pulling it over Alec's head, Seregil's hands roamed over the planes of Alec's chest. A shiver that could have been cold or arousal shook Alec's frame. His nipples were hard, and Seregil couldn't resist kissing his way down Alec's neck to his chest and licking them. Alec's hands on Seregil's arms flexed involuntarily as Seregil kissed and licked as much exposed skin as he could reach.

“Not enough,” Alec gasped. “Bed. Now.” 

“So impatient.” Seregil chuckled against Alec's chest and held him tightly, not allowing Alec to get off of his lap. “I can't keep up with such a virile young 'Faie.”

Alec rolled his eyes with a grin. Seregil undid Alec's breeches, and Alec moved off his lap just long enough to step out of them and kick them off to a corner where his vest was. Seregil pulled him tightly back to his arms. Alec's cock twitched above his own, precum starting to leak.  
Seregil rubbed a thumb over the head, smearing the clear liquid in circles. Alec's breathing quickened and hitched as Seregil grabbed both of their cocks together in one long fingered hand. He stroked slowly down them, squeezing firmly.  
With his free hand, he reached behind his chair to the rough hewn table and felt around for the jar of ointment they kept for just such an occasion. He knocked over an unlit candle, which rolled away, but found what he was looking for. He let go of their cocks long enough to coat his hand in the slippery ointment, warming it as he did. 

He grabbed Alec's cock by itself and stoked down the length with practiced ease. Firm pressure, with a little twist at the head, and Alec was seeing stars.

Seregil gazed heavy lidded at Alec as he pleasured him. His head was tilted back, showing off the reddened love bites he had left. The swell of love and belonging Seregil felt as he looked at his Talimenios was like a clarion call though their bond. Alec gave him a knowing look and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

“I know,” Alec whispered in Seregil's ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I love you too, Seregil.”

That was too much for the Aurenfaie, and with a growl of lust and impatience, he grabbed Alec's bare ass with his hands, and stood up. Alec wrapped his legs around Seregil as he walked them over to the bed. 

Placing him in the center, Seregil stepped back to grab the jar of ointment, and paused a moment to devour the sight of his Talimenios; Alec was painfully erect, eyes glazed over in desire and cheeks and lips flushed pink. 

“You're beautiful, Alec.” Seregil said in awe. It would never get old, if anything it just moves him more each time he sees his lover like this. Alec covered his blush with both hands as Seregil laughed. He knew that Alec was still unused to compliments, but the pink that touched Alec's cheeks told him that he was flattered. He shucked his own shirts and crawled onto the bed, straddling Alec between his knees. 

Alec muttered something, but Seregil didn't hear what he said. He grabbed Alec's hands that were still covering his pretty face, and kissed both palms, giving extra care to the circular scar that mirrored the one on his chest.

“What did you say, my love?” Seregil asked. He laced his fingers with Alec's, effectively pinning Alec to the bed as he continued his love bites. Seregil's own cock was starting to ache; he needed to prepare himself soon. He wasn't going to be able to take much more.

Alec moaned, his toes curling. “I want…” he panted, “you...in me.” The flush deepened, but when he opened his eyes to meet Seregil's, there was nothing but love and desire in them. 

Eyes widened in surprise, Seregil paused long enough to give Alec a lascivious grin before quickly moving lower down Alec's body. He threw Alec's bent knees over his shoulders and expertly swallowed down Alec's member without warning. 

“A-Aah!” Alec gasped and pushed back slightly on Seregil's dark hair that curtained around him. With a final parting lick, he let Alec move him off his target. 

“S-Seregil! If you want to keep having fun, you've got to warn me before you do that!” Alec was breathing heavily; he had come dangerously close to finishing in Seregil's talented mouth.

Seregil just chuckled deeply, and nuzzled and licked along the skin of Alec's thighs. He moved his position and gave attention to his balls, worshipfully licking and sucking, giving equal attention to both. He moved lower, giving tonguing hotly at Alec's hole. 

Alec swore and bucked, his whole body tense.

This was the first time Seregil had been allowed to get past Alec's sheltered upbringing. Seregil had always been on bottom, both because he thought Alec would feel more comfortable with it, and because he just liked how it felt to have his lover inside him.  
That didn't mean the thought of being inside Alec didn't drive him mad, but he knew to take it slow.

He spread Alec's ass cheeks apart, reveling at the opportunity to pleasure him in a way he'd never experienced before. Judging by the sounds Alec was making, it was effective, he thought.

\--

Alec gripped the blanket beneath him with white knuckles. The sensation was obscene, but it felt so good! 

He had decided the last time they made love, when he was deep within Seregil, that he wanted his Talimenios to feel the same sensation. Also, if he was being honest with himself, he was curious about what it would feel like to have Seregil's cock buried inside of him. 

He wasn't worried about pain, Seregil knew what he was doing--obviously. If anything, his lover was taking too damn long, he thought. He wanted more.

“Seregil,” Alec said, “Please!”

Seregil lifted his head, licking his spit slicked lips. “Please what, Talí?” He was teasing Alec, trying to draw him into saying what he wanted. Alec's heart hammered in his chest. His cock ached. He knew what Seregil wanted, and he would keep up the delicious torture until he got it. Nothing pleased Seregil more than to hear Alec break away from his prudishness and talk dirty to him. 

“Please,” Alec said, “I want your cock.”

A look of naked lust flashed across Seregil's face. He slicked his index finger in the ointment, and made circles around Alec's asshole, teasingly.

“Mmm. I know you do,” he purred, slowly sliding in to the first knuckle, moving gently in and out to accustom Alec to the sensation. “But you need to relax for me first, Talí.”

He added another finger, going deeper, stretching him out, then a third. Alec's eyes were closed as he focused on relaxing into the feeling. It felt good, but he still wanted more. He needed to feel Seregil in him, on him. He thrust down on Seregil's fingers. At the same time, Seregil brushed over his prostate, which sent a lighting wave of pleasure through him.

“More!” Alec was practically writhing now, the blonde strands around his face dampening with sweat. 

Seregil removed his fingers with one slick action, making Alec feel cold and empty. His eyes still closed, he could feel and hear the actions of Seregil slicking his cock with more lubrication. 

Leaning forward, slick cock still in hand, Seregil brushed the hairs off of Alec's forehead.

“Alec, my love,” he whispered through a lump in his throat, overwhelmed with emotion, “look at me.”

Alec opened his eyes, the pupils blown wide with desire. Seregil could see his reflection in Alec's eyes by the light of the fire. Alec gazed at him, and he saw and felt the same emotions he himself felt: love, trust, complete devotion. Seregil pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead tenderly and reverently.

\-- 

He wanted to see Alec's face as he pushed in.

Positioning himself, he pressed the head of his cock to Alec's entrance. Alec inhaled sharply, and Seregil worried for a moment that it was with pain, but looking down at Alec's expression, his kiss swollen lips parted in an 'o’ of pleasure, he knew it was enjoyment.

He pushed deeper, and Alec wrapped his long legs around Seregil loosely. Eyes still locked together, Alec suddenly smiled up at Seregil, a twinkle of mischievousness in the blue eyes.

“It's a good thing we have a long life, because you're taking forever.” Swiftly, Alec used his legs to thrust Seregil deep within him, at the same time he pushed down, fully impaling himself on Seregil's cock.

Seregil laughed breathlessly, but got the point. He started pushing in and out, slowly at first, but encouraged by the sounds Alec was making, started going faster.

The sounds love making-- flesh slapping together and sighs and moans filled the small cabin. 

Alec had thrown one arm over his face, too far gone in the sensations to keep the stare of Seregil above him. It was too much, and not enough. His cock was still rock hard, bobbing in time with Seregil's thrusts.

Reaching out, Seregil grasped Alec's cock and stroked in sync with his momentum. 

A couple pulls, and with a yell, Alec threw his head back on the bed, his whole body tensed as hot ropes of cum erupted out in thick bursts. His asshole tightened rhythmically in time with his orgasm, pushing Seregil over the edge as well. 

With a final deep push, Seregil came. Pumping cum deep within Alec. Grasping Alec's hips, he rode out the waves of pleasure, then slumped over Alec's cum stained chest, smearing it between their bodies, too spent to care.

Alec moved his arm from his face to run his fingers through Seregil's sweat soaked hair, the hairs curling around his fingers like silk.

“I could get used to that,” Alec whispered contentedly. Seregil grinned back crookedly, softening cock still in Alec.

He grabbed a flannel from the carved bedside table, and cleaned off their cum smeared chests, then pulled out, wiping the dribbles of cum that started to spill from Alec's still twitching asshole. He tossed it aside without a second look, and snuggled down contentedly beside Alec as he continued playing with Seregil's dark hair.

“Talí,” he muttered, “if you keep me warm like this everyday, I hope winter never ends.”

Alec huffed a laugh and kissed the tip of Seregil's nose.

“Always,” Alec whispered back, pulling Seregil closer as they both drifted to sleep, warmed by their love making and hearts filled with joy for each other.


End file.
